Julian
Description Julian has deep red, slicked back hair with matching coloured eyes. His most notable aspect are the markings on the sides of both of his eyes. He dresses in most part like a normal assassin, though he does sport a hooded scarf to conceal his identity or help protect against rain. He generally has a cheerful, if not disarming, look on his face. Julian is a master assassin and chef. He is a former member of the Shepards, as he left to work full time as both a restaurant owner and an assassin at an assassins guild (To which Julian refers to as "The Guild"). His birthday is April 30th He stands at 6 feet (6'0") Personality Julian is typically seen as a laid back and mild mannered man that spends all of his time cooking for others. He approaches many situations with a calm outlook, and always urges any body in the same situation to do so as well. He likes to make other people happy through the use of food, or with the occasional small prank. Despite not being a tactician, Julian is an intelligent man with very good people and bartering skills. He is very open and honest in general, but tends to withhold even loosely specific information about himself, as to keep people guessing about who he is as a person. Not even his best friend, Sonar, knows everything about him. However, he is very protective of his family and friends. If any of his friends or family are hurt, or is in danger of being hurt, Julian will fly into a fit of berserker-like status. History Julian was born in an unknown village in Ylisse as the son of a chief. He had what he would recall was a perfect life, and would take up the art of cooking at the age of 6. However, when he was 7, the village was raided by bandits, and Julian, as well as his baby sister Madison, was forced to flee after witnessing the deaths of his parents. He was forced to take up the sword at that age and became a child mercenary, living off of the land and working relentlessly to ensure the survival of his sister. At the age of 8, he was taken in by his uncle and learned how to fight with swords, becoming a fully fledged mercenary at 9. However, his time with his uncle was short, as his uncle was later forced to move away, and was not able to take Julian or Madison with him. He spent the next few years trying to look for a suitable place to live, but he could find none, and when he was 13, he was attacked by bandits as he was making a trip between villages. He tried his upmost best to defend Madison from the bandits, but failed. Madison was killed (Julian later finding out she was defending him the whole time) by taking a spear to the chest. Despite the fact he was entirely grief stricken, he did not allow himself to stop helping others. Eventually, he was unable to help people due to an injury and became very poor, struggling to live for a year. When he was 14, however, he was contracted to kill a man by a stranger, and did so from sheer desperation for gold, despite how it went against his moral code. It went successfully and he was later welcomed by the stranger into an assassins guild as a junior thief. He was a prodigy with sneaking, and was excellent in hand to hand combat. This would come to be the guild he currently works with. He worked diligently as a thief and chef, but he always tried to find a way to bring his sister back to life. He found a way when he was 17, and successfully revived her. With his sister now with him once again, he worked until he was 20, becoming a fully fledged assassin. It was at this time he was granted freedom to work with the guild, and not for. So he left with Madison and eventually came across the Shepards. He had not known of the Shepards when he first encountered them, but after talking with their leader, Chrom, he was enlisted and became their chef. He went on many adventures with them, meeting new people and learning how to be an even better assassin and chef. When he was 22, he left the Shepards for a year to train and open his own restaurant. Now 24, he has decided to leave the Shepards to continue his work as the guild, and was employed by the Shepards to become a bodyguard. He currently enjoys working as a restaurant owner, chef, assassin and bodyguard. Skills/Abilities Julian has a wide variety of skills as an assassin and chef. His more normal skills include the ability pick locks, pickpocket, sneaking, bartering and cooking. He is also an excellent shot with a bow and knows how to kill effectively. He is excellent at parkour and is very agile. He has a great sense of awareness and intuition. He also boasts some fairly unconventional skills, such as the ability to warp to any of his friends and family upon them saying the word "hungry". Another skill is his berserker-like ability. This only happens when he sees those close to him come into harm, or is in general danger. When this happens, Julian becomes completely enraged and will go through any lengths to ensure his enemies death. He will not stop until they are dead. Weaknesses Julian is human, so what can kill a normal person can also kill him. He is also slightly scared of fire, which is ironic considering his sister is a very powerful fire sage, though it is mostly fire of the magical kind. He is quite terrible at fighting people that use lances, as he has little experience in fighting against a lance user. Weapons Julian sports 3 different weapons. Killer Bow - Julian's primary weapon, he is an excellent shot with his Killer Bow. He prefers this weapon, as the arrow used for the bow provides the cleanest and easiest way to assassinate his targets while drawing minimal attention to himself. His proficiency with the bow is only matched by that of other snipers and assassins of his rank. Killer Sword - Julian's reserve weapon. As with the Killer Bow, Julian is very skilled with its sword variant. Being an assassin, Julian is naturally gifted with swords, though he prefers the bow, and can run through enemies with ease. He is most effective with the Killer Sword when facing a lightly armoured opponents with a sword or axe, or when striking from behind. Throwing Daggers - Julian can utilize steel throwing daggers, though they are usually thrown with the intent of distracting, not killing. Spatula - Though not a real weapon, Julian likes to throw his spatula at his comrades who dare enter and make a mess of any kitchen they use. Trivia - Julian and Saizo are very similar in appearance. It is purely coincidental, however, as Julian was created before Fire Emblem Fates was introduced. - His in game skills are as follows: Locktouch, Lethality, Swordfaire, Armsthrift and Counter